


fear is the heart of love

by clemmiings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, angsty michael, cute little puppy luke, sorry if it sucks, this is my first thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemmiings/pseuds/clemmiings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael didn't know if he was insanely jealous of luke and his perfect life, or if he was just in love with the stupid boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	fear is the heart of love

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from i will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie but doesn't really relate i just really like the lyric lol

Michael saw Luke at the same spot in the cafeteria everyday. He always had that same paper bag with the same lunch and the same note that the boy read _every single time_. Michael assumed it came from his mother, who probably made Luke's lunches and packed Luke's backpack and wrote Luke those stupid little notes. Those stupid little notes that made Luke smile like an idiot for the minute and a half it took him to read it.

 _God_ , his stupid little smile made Michael's skin crawl. It was so perfect--too perfect. He had that stupid lip ring that stood out on his perfect face. His stupid eyes always squinted when he smiled his stupid smile. And he always ran a stupid hand through his stupid hair that was so stupidly perfect.

Michael looked down at his lunch. His ham sandwich with potato chips on the side. The lunch he packed for himself, because he, unlike Luke, didn't need his mum to pack his lunch. There wasn't a note that could make Michael smile, only the ingredients label on the chips bag. He looked up at Luke again, who was now joined by his stupid best friend, Calum. 

Ashton snapped his fingers in front of Michael's face, causing him to turn his glare away from Luke and his stupid perfectness.

"Why do you always stare at them? Every day you look at Luke and Calum like they're demons," Ashton said, taking a chip from Michael's plate. 

"It's none of your business who I look at and why," Michael responded, taking a french fry from Ashton's plate.

"Okay, whatever." Ashton proceeded to ignore Michael like he did every lunch period. The only reason Michael even sat at that table was because Ashton was his neighbor and he really didn't have any other friends. Ashton had his little gang of nerds that talked about Star Wars all the time, and Michael wasn't interested in them. Ashton was the closest thing Michael had to a friend.

Anyway, back to Luke. He was laughing, probably at some dumb joke Calum told, and Michael just glared in envy. He wasn't even sure what he was envious of at this point. Was it the way Luke could laugh so hard he cried without feeling ashamed? Or the way Luke's hair sometimes fell in his face and he had to fix it all over again? Or was it the way he bit his tongue while he laughed? Or was it the way-

"Michael? Earth to Michael?" 

There was Ashton again. 

"We're having a club meeting today, so I can't drive you home. Do you need me to get you a ride or something?" Ashton asked.

"No, I can walk." Michael actually enjoyed walking home. It gave him time to think.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that, Michael was left alone at the table; left to stare at Luke and all his perfection.

~

After the final bell rang, Michael took his time packing his bags and leaving. He was in no real hurry as he had all the time in the world to walk home. He stopped by the vending machine by the library, grabbed a snack, and was on his way.

As Michael walked down the street, a car slowed as it passed him, stopped ahead, and the driver rolled down its window, waiting for Michael to walk up to it.

 _Oh god._ Michael thought. _I wasn't really looking forward to getting kidnapped and murdered today._

Michael took a deep breath and approached the vehicle, glancing inside to see the one and only Luke Hemmings at the wheel.

"Hey, Michael. Do you need a ride?" he asked, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

Luke laughed and showed his stupid perfect smile, the one Michael had only seen from across the cafeteria. "We have like, six classes together. And we have the same lunch period." 

"Oh." Michael stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm fine with walking, thanks." 

But Luke wasn't going to take no for an answer. He unlocked the passenger side door and looked up at Michael, his stupidly perfect blue eyes shining as he smiled again. _God dammit. That stupid, perfect smile._ Michael sighed and complied, not sure whether or not he should be doing this.

Luke tried to make small talk, saying things like "That calculus test last week was a killer," but Michael only replied with grunts and mostly stared out the window.

After Luke commented on Michael's Green Day shirt and Michael gave no coherent answer he sighed. 

"Did I do something to you?" Luke asked, finally getting Michael's attention.

"What?" Michael replied.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you, hell, I'm driving you home, and you won't give me the time of day. Did I do something to offend you? Just tell me if I did instead of blatantly ignoring my efforts to talk to you." 

Michael didn't actually know what to say. Technically, Luke hadn't done anything to him. But he was just so perfect and Michael was so envious of that he felt Luke had personally attacked him.

"I just--No. You didn't do anything. And my house is just around this corner." Luke sighed again at his response.

 _God, even his_ sighing _was perfect._

When Luke finally stopped in Michael's driveway, Michael intended to unbuckle and get out as quickly as possible, but Luke had other plans.

"Listen, Michael, I know we've never really talked. Maybe a few 'hellos' here and there, but I just--you're the mysterious boy that nobody really knows anything about, except maybe that Ashton kid, and I've always wanted to know you. I've always wanted to know what you write in that notebook of yours and why you always sit in the back of the classroom, and why you dye your hair all these crazy colors. I tend to be an open book and spend time with people like that, but there's something about you that I just can't help but feeling--I don't know--attracted to, I guess? I mean, unless you're not into that kind of thing, which is totally cool, I just..." Luke trailed off, running his fingers through his sloppy quiff. Michael looked at his fingers, unsure of what to do. So he did what he wanted to do since he first saw Luke.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Luke's, embracing him in a very short and sweet kiss.

And Luke smiled that stupid, perfect smile that Michael loved and hated at the same time. With his stupid, perfect eyes glowing, Michael decided he liked stupid and perfect things.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this!!! as you can see this is my first piece of work and i was v nervous to post it so!! also i wrote this after being awake for like....... 16 hours so im sorry if its rushed and sucky i just love clemmings so much


End file.
